dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Whitbee's Candy Bash VI: The Haunted Hunt
was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect candy and trade them at the Bizarre Bazaar to receive rewards. Candy needed to be collected and traded at the Bizarre Bazaar. Each reward required a certain amount of candies to be traded in to be earned. Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. What is the Whitbee's Candy Bash VI: The Haunted Hunt Event? Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHuntLoadingScreen.png|Event Loading Screen 's objective was to collect candy. The "Info" section of Rewards section in Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective rewards which were viewed by clicking the reward after obtaining it. Tutorial Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHuntTutorial-Part1a.png|Tutorial Message 1 Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHuntTutorial-Part1b.png|Tutorial Message 2 Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHuntTutorial-Part2a.png|The Airship of Ghouls Part 1 Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHuntTutorial-Part2b.png|The Airship of Ghouls Part 2 Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHuntTutorial-Part2c.png|The Airship of Ghouls Part 3 Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHuntTutorial-Part3a.png|Hall of Hallows Part 1 Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHuntTutorial-Part3b.png|Hall of Hallows Part 2 Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHuntTutorial-Part3c.png|Hall of Hallows Part 3 Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHuntTutorial-Part3d.png|Hall of Hallows Part 4 Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHuntTutorial-Part4a.png|Ghoulish Game Gallery Part 1 Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHuntTutorial-Part4b.png|Ghoulish Game Gallery Part 2 Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHuntTutorial-Part4c.png|Ghoulish Game Gallery Part 3 Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHuntTutorial-Part5a.png|Bizarre Bazaar Part 1 Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHuntTutorial-Part5b.png|Bizarre Bazaar Part 2 Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHuntTutorial-Part5c.png|Bizarre Bazaar Part 3 Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHuntTutorial-Part5d.png|Bizarre Bazaar Part 4 Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHuntTutorial-Part6a.png|End of Tutorial Message Part 1 Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHuntTutorial-Part6b.png|End of Tutorial Message Part 2 started with a tutorial explaining how the event will work. The process of this tutorial can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. The first time the tutorial shows up in your park, you are guided to click on the Bizarre Bazaar, then you are guided to the main tutorial page with rules and rewards tabs, but you can immediately X out of the tutorial without hitting any of the info boxes if you choose. Earning Candies *Breeding dragons & hatching eggs *Purchasing dragons with Gems *Collecting from habitats (500 Candy limit per day) *Answering trivia questions *Viewing visions from Tolzar *Competing in the Colosseum & the Mausoleum Colosseum *Playing games at the Ghoulish Game Gallery *Collecting daily rewards at the Hall of Hallows *Collecting Hidden Pumpkins in your park *Finding Whitbee in your park *Donating dragons to the Airship of Ghouls Max Candies *There is no overall daily limit on candies. Prize Completion When enough candies were collected, they were able to be used at the Bizarre Bazaar for unique prizes. Players were able to select which reward they wanted in whatever order they wished provided the prize tier is unlocked. Special Visitors When there is a pumpkin decoration on the Visitors icon, there are Whitbee and pumpkins in the park. *Whitbee and the Big Pumpkin would appear once a day. *There were two Yellow Pumpkins and two Tall Pumpkins that would reappear after 12 hours, and two Small Pumpkins that would reappear after 4 hours. Backflip Studios FAQ At the start of the , Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the videos in it are in the gallery section of this page: BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHunt-Part_1.png|Part 1 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHunt-Part_2.png|Part 2 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHunt-Part_3.png|Part 3 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHunt-Part_4.png|Part 4 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHunt-Part_5.png|Part 5 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHunt-Part_6.png|Part 6 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHunt-Part_7.png|Part 7 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHunt-Part_8.png|Part 8 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHunt-Part_9.png|Part 9 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHunt-Part_10.png|Part 10 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHunt-Part_11.png|Part 11 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHunt-Part_12.png|Part 12 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHunt-Part_13.png|Part 13 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHunt-Part_14.png|Part 14 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHunt-Part_15.png|Part 15 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBashVITheHauntedHunt-Part_16.png|Part 16 Gallery Notes *On October 8, 2019 Update 4.17.0 was released. *The began on October 10, 2019 and ended on November 27, 2019. **The candy collection ran through November 24, 2019, and concluded on November 25 at the daily reset. The Bizarre Bazaar remained open for two additional days and closed on November 27, 2019 daily reset. *On October 10, 2019, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of candies from completing the tasks in the event. This was a promotion and only lasted for 96 hours. **On October 10, 2019, there was a glitch and a few hours after the event started candy collection stopped being doubled. This was corrected some time before the next daily reset. **This promotion repeated again on October 18, 2019 for 72 hours. **This promotion repeated again on October 25, 2019 for 72 hours. **This promotion repeated again on November 1, 2019 for 72 hours. **This promotion repeated again on November 8, 2019 for 72 hours. **This promotion repeated again on November 15, 2019 for 72 hours. **This promotion repeated again on November 22, 2019 for 72 hours. *On October 31, 2019, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect thrice the amount of candies from completing the tasks in the event. This was a promotion and only lasted for 24 hours. Category:Events